Let it snow
by yvj
Summary: Kim finds herself stranded in the snow swept wilderness of Alaska. Her location unknown by Ron or Global Justice she'll need the help of three ghosts if she's going to make it home for Christmas. ONESHOT


A/N Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. Ok so this story was written for Zaratan's Christmas contest and well I had fun writing it I hope you have fun reading it.

LOL this story may seem familiar but trust me its not ;) This is partly a Jack London homage.

* * *

Mwhahahahaha, isn't this an early Christmas present? Kim Possible under lock and key! 

You won't win Frost Miser; Global Justice will tear down your fortress.

No one knows where the fortress is, any and all tracking devices have been removed from your repertoire including the one in your body. By the time they find us the rest of the world will be an ice cube.

Don't even think about escaping it's impossible.

She's escaping; don't let her get to the hanger!

WARNING, WARNING MISSILE APPROACHING…. WARNING, WARNING MISSILE APPROACHING

PREPARING FOR EMERGENCY LANDING IN THREE TWO ONE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**King Island Alaska: Two day before Christmas**

Kim's eyes fluttered open; and she found that her vision was a little clouded. A small gasp escaped her lips as she climbed to her feet. She took a step forward and stumbled, holding her head in her hands.

Her head throbbed and her side ached, she felt so groggy, and there was this slight warmth slowly spreading over the back of her head and neck. She shut her eyes tightly as if it would help to shut out the pain.

A moment later she removed her head gear, a Yukon Tracks Alaskan Hat. She ran her hand across the back of her head and instantly realized that she was bleeding. Upon further inspection she discovered that her head wound was nothing but a minor cut, superficial at best.

As she slipped the hat back on her head she recalled stealing it from one of Frost Miser's supply crates. In fact everything she was currently wearing she had stolen, her seal skin pants, parka gloves and the reindeer socks inside her snow shoes were all former parts of Frost Miser's inventory. Never in her life had Kim been so grateful for an act of thievery, because she was already feeling the chill in her bones.

Behind her was a jumbled mess of twisted metal, that she didn't even remember crawling out of. It only took one glance at the wreckage of the plane for her to know it was useless. She took a moment to check the communication systems and found that everything had been fried.

Shaking her head Kim backed away from the crash site. It was a miracle that she had survived.

She took in a deep breath and looked around. That's when the full scope of her predicament became clear

There was a spruce tree nearby covered in frost, and that was the only sign of life that she could see for miles. She was in the middle of a lifeless desolate land. There was no movement, nary a sound louder than the wind.

In every direction as far as the eye could see there was unbroken white.

Kim stared at Cape Mountain in the distance; there was a Global Justice outpost at the base of that mountain. She had been flying towards it before her plane had been shot down.

She stepped forward Ron…..Global Justice had no idea she was out here, and they had no way to find or contact her. Her interrupted journey would have to continue.

She began walking in a brisk pace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sang

"When it snows, ain't it thrilling, though your nose gets a chilling. We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland."

Kim stopped and took a gander at her surroundings "ironic much?

It was really freaking cold she concluded as she rubbed her face with her gloved hands. Her thoughts drifted to elementary school, science fact of the day. If you spit in the snow when it's fifty below zero it'll instantly freeze.

So she spat.

A soft crackle stopped her in her tracks. She reflected for a moment before spitting again. The spittle crackled, it had frozen in the air before hitting the ground.

"Something tells me it's colder than fifty below."

Kim trudged on for several miles, cutting through a stretch of woods. The wind was beginning to pick up and it whipped at her face.

Kaaa-runnch, Kaaa-runnch, Kaaa-runnch……..

Kim stopped, up until that point the sound of the snow crunching beneath her feet was the only thing that had risen above the wind. But she had heard something else, some kind of giggling. She gazed about and spotted a figure in the distance.

_Is it real or a hallucination?_

She ran up towards the figure and was grievously disappointed to find that she had come across a snowman.

A rather unusual looking snowman, she studied it carefully, it wore a top hat, a button nose, and two eyes made out of coal.

Her head swiveled back and forth "who would build a snowman in the middle of nowhere?"

"ELLO!" The snowman shouted breaking the peaceful silence of the land

Kim gasped, jumped backed in horror and immediately took a fighting stance.

The snowman raised its hands towards the heavens "Put away those petty problems. And embrace your fellow man. And join the celebration all across this wonderful land."

He then went into a giggling fit as Kim stared in disbelief.

"Sno…sno..." She swallowed the lump in her throat "Snowman Hank?"

The snowman jabbed his thumb into his chest "righty do, that's me Snowman Hank."

"But, but you….you're not real. You can't be real. You're a hallucination!"

"Oh really?" He inhaled sharply and belted out a Luciano Pavarotti like Tenor C "Can a hallucination do that?"

Kim nodded "yes, yes it could, if I was crazy enough."

"Believe what you must, but I've a duty to fulfill. I'm here to warn you!" He announced dramatically.

Kim blinked once or twice "Warn me about what?"

He pointed at her melodramatically "Kim Possible you will be visited by three ghosts!"

"Why?" She asked.

"Because!"

When it was obvious that the snowman wouldn't continue Kim spoke up "because….?"

Snowman Hank magically began to rise into the air "because nothing is impossible for a Possible"

Clearly bewildered by the situation Kim gave the only answer she could "Um. ok?"

"Farewell and remember this put away those petty problems. And embrace your fellow man. And join the celebration all across this wonderful land."

"You said that already!"

About a moment later it had disappeared into the heavens.

"Ok, so I'm stuck in the wild and I'm hallucinating, Things are looking up for me."

She continued plodding into the vast wasteland of snow and ice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was starting to snow.

Kim found herself thinking about the frailty of warm blooded creatures in such an environment. It wasn't long before she was meditating on the frailty of humans in general.

She shook her head in disgust "now is not the time, to ponder on mortality" she told herself. "Think about something else."

It certainly is cold she thought.

The pale light of the noticeably short sunless day was beginning to fade. She needed to stop, rest for the night. A little warmth wouldn't hurt. She had to get a fire going; she had a few matches in her clothes. But where would she start….?

"Somebody order some hot stuff."

Kim's eyes went wide "it can't be!" she whirled about to locate the source of the voice.

Suddenly a tall handsome young man in flowing red robe emerged from the swirling snow.

"Synthodrone 901!'

He smiled "in the flesh baby"

"Don't come any closer" she warned as he approached.

He ran a hand through his hair "is this how you greet your former BF."

She glowered at him "You were never my boyfriend"

He let out a sigh "Kim Possible she can do anything including be in denial."

Ignoring her warning he inched closer "we had some good times didn't we babe."

She swiftly jabbed him in the face

"Oh jeez, my nose!"

"Keep your distance, what are you doing here, I saw you melt."

He clutched his nose and fell to his knees "I'm the ghost of Christmas Past you crazy……" He stood up "you were always a violent chick."

"The Ghost of Christmas Past? Oh my god I'm still hallucinating" Her hand instinctively went to the injury on the back of her head "I'm going insane."

"You were always insane" Erik cried "ok grab on to my robe so we can get this over with."

Kim's face was clearly masked with reluctance "Grab on to your robe?"

He smirked "what? You didn't have much of a problem grabbing onto me before---

He was interrupted when she grabbed him by the forearm and flipped him over her shoulders.

"That was five years ago, things are very different now."

Erik groaned "obviously you're no longer holding a grudge."

"I don't like drudging about the past, you being my _past_ after all."

Erik stood up "I don't even know how you can hit me I'm a freaking ghost! Whatever, it's not like things ever did come easy with you. Dated for weeks and didn't get a single kiss" Erick raised his hands in the air and clapped them three times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James and Anne Possible slept peacefully in their bedroom basked in the reflected light from the early morning sun bouncing off the snow on the windowsill and beaming through the window.

A peaceful scene that was to be disturbed when a red headed five year old walked through the bedroom door with a tiny drum strapped to her waist.

Drum sticks in hand she started to play…..loudly.

"I have no gift to bring, pa rum pum pum pum. That's fit to give the King, pa rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum, rum pum pum pum!"

Startled Anne bolted upright, while her husband in a fit of failing limbs rolled out of bed and landed on the floor.

"Shall I play for you, pa rum pum pum pum, On my drum?"

"**I guess you were always annoying." Erik remarked as they hovered outside, inches away from the window.**

"**How are we floating like this?" **

"**It's magic."**

**Kim looked at him skeptically "Magic? This is just too hard to believe."**

"**We've gone back in time and you're having problems wrapping your mind around the fact that you can fly? Just pay attention to the memories ok"**

"Kimmie-cub, Kimmie-cub!" James Possible said "do you know what time it is?"

"Oh course I do, it's time for Christmas!" She started drumming furiously

"Sweetheart" Anne smiled wearily "if you put down the drums we'll go downstairs and see if Santa left any surprises for you."

"Yay presents!"

James Possible sighed and returned to his wife's side "what do you think; six or seven more Christmas mornings like this before we can sleep past seven AM."

"Six or seven sounds about right" Anne agreed "that is if we don't have anymore children."

"More?"

Anne gave her hubby a peck on the cheek "you never know" she said slyly before turning to her daughter.

Before James could reply Kim grabbed her father by the hand "Come on daddy; let's go see what's under the tree."

"Yes ma'am, let's all go see what's under the tree"

One hand with her father the other with her mother Kim led them both towards the bedroom door.

"**I forgot all about this" **

"**Well don't get teary eyed just yet we've got more to see." Erik clapped once and suddenly they were in the Possible's snow covered backyard **

"Come on KP we both know that girls can't beat boys in snowball fights!"

"**Man his voice is as high pitched at six as it is when he's seventeen"**

**Kim deftly kicked Erick in the shin. **

"And I'm not making this up, its science. Think about it all…" he was cut off mid-sentence when a snowball knocked the cap off his head.

Ron glanced over his shoulder "that was a lucky shot."

A second snowball splattered against his face and he fell onto his rear end.

"Ok I stand corrected" Ron wiped the slush from his eyes and saw Kim approaching.

"I've been practicing" she smirked.

"No doubt" he sighed.

"Let's go inside, Nana's making hot coco."

"Nice"

Kim helped him off the ground and they made their way towards her house "so Ron what was it that you wanted for Christ….a Hanukkah?"

"Peace on Earth and goodwill towards men"

Kim's eyebrow cocked "really"

He leaned in and whispered "not really that's just what I say around my folks so they'll be proud of me. What I really want is a Turbo Ranger"

"Right the turbo ranger"

Once they entered the house Nana greeted them with two hot cups of chocolate milk "so dear did you get your letters to Santa done?"

"Letters?" Ron scoffed "I had my dad send a fax to Santa, an email to God and I've got my grandmother on the top of the speed dial."

Kim looked at her grandmother "Nana?"

Nana started to say something but hesitated "I'll get right on it"

"OK Ron" Kim said when Nana walked out of the kitchen "wait here and close your eyes."

As Ron followed her instructions she exited the kitchen and returned with a prize "I know this year you're going to be away for the holidays so here you go Merry Chri…..Happy Hanukkah!"

He opened his eyes and tore into the gift wrapping. Seconds later he was staring in amazement at the box in his hands. "Its, its…..You got me the Turbo Ranger!"

"Actually my mom and dad got you the…." She stopped explaining when he abruptly pulled her into a tight embrace. "Uh ok."

"**Ugh I think my teeth are going to rot from all this sweetness" Erik spat "Plus this isn't even a Christmas memory it's a Hanukkah memory."**

"**So? Whether it was Hanukkah or Christmas Ron and I always had fun."**

**Erik rolled his eyes "Whether it was Hanukkah or Christmas Ron and I had fun" he mocked. **

"Wait a minute!" Ron pushed Kim away "I'm leaving tomorrow; I won't have time to get you a gift."

"It's ok."

"No it's not ok, it's far from ok"

"Ah Ron calm down"

He placed his hands under his chin "Give me a minute to think KP, I'll figure something out."

"Um did you not hear me when I said it was ok? Are you ignoring me?"

He was. Turning his back to her he massaged his forehead with his fingers "Come on Ron think, think, think"

Suddenly his face lit up and he spun towards her "I got it! KP I will give to you……my Eternal friendship and love. Ta Da!"

"**Oh please he's six years old, he doesn't even know what he's talking about."**

"**Shhhhhhhhh"**

Kim crossed her arms over her chest and stared at Ron. Eventually a smile crawled across her face "Friendship and love huh? Don't I already get that everyday?"

"But this is E-TERNAL…..that's a really big difference. I'm talking uber huge" He said anxiously.

She clucked "thank you, it's a great gift."

He ran his sleeve across his forehead "whew…Merry Christmas KP…..Now let's test out the turbo Ranger before I go home.'

"**This is s sweet" Kim cooed **

**Erik moaned "Let's get out of here before my blood sugar level gets any higher" he gestured for Kim to follow him through the kitchen door into the living room. **

**There they found the complete Possible family, twins and all sitting around the tree in their pajamas and robes. The parents were sipping egg nog, while the children were opening presents.**

Kim picked a box from under the tree and handed it to her brothers "Here you go guys this is from me."

They shredded through the wrapping.

"It's a chemistry set, I know you guys are into science and stuff."

"Alright!" Jim turned to Tim "Christmas is the greatest."

"I know" Tim replied "Mary and Joseph should have another baby"

Kim exchanged glances with each of her parents and then they broke out into mirthful laughter.

"What, what's so funny?" Tim asked

"**Sometimes….. a lot of times….I wish the tweebs were five years old again."**

"**Yea I never liked them either…..let's move on shall we." He grabbed Kim by the shoulder and shoved her into a nearby wall.**

**Kim stumbled through the wall and into the Stoppable living room. She regained her balance only to find herself sitting on the couch with Ron's head face up on her lap.**

Ron fidgeted under the blankets that covered him "Who gets sick during the holidays? Ron Stoppable, that's who! Only I have this kind of luck!"

Kim contently thumbed through a book that rested on the couch's arm "melodramatic much?"

"KP I'm sorry"

"Hmmm?"

"This is our first Christmas together as a couple. We're supposed to be doing couple stuff"

"Actually I'm fine with this."

"Fine how can you be fine? This is so boring!"

"Sez the man who invited me to an actuary event"

"Come on Kim we should be ice skating, or having a snowball fight like in the movies. You know where you would hit me lightly with a slush ball and then I'd chase you around and you'd pretend to fall and I'd fall beside you and then we'd roll in the snow." He lifted his head off of her lap and jumped to his feet "that's it I will not be labeled as the worst boyfriend ever."

Kim rolled her eyes "who's labeling you?"

"Fever or no fever we're going to go out and do the kind of things that…." he suddenly felt woozy "couples do during……."

The room was spinning and he couldn't keep his balance "the holidays" he collapsed on the couch.

Kim pulled him back down onto her lap "Ron amp down. You have a fever remember, now if it makes you feel better, it's freezing outside but we're snuggled up together inside and I'm taking good care of my sick B.F. So if you think about it we are doing "couple" stuff."

"I guess you're right."

"And in case you're still not convinced" she reached between the couch cushions and fished out some mistletoe "I was saving this for later but" she held it over his head.

"But I'm sick….."

"Ah I'll think I'll take my chances" she brushed her hair from her face and leaned in for a kiss.

"**LAME!" Erik shouted.**

**Kim grinned "jealing?"**

"**That's it, no more of these cheesy memories, I'm through!" He pulled a card from his sleeve "here's what you're supposed learn. You won't have any more Christmas memories if you don't make it**_** there**_**. Now I'm done"**

She blinked and suddenly she's sitting before a fire that was beginning to burn with strength. She had dry twigs and branches in one hand and used matches in the other.

_When did I……?_

She tossed the rest of the twigs into the fire and wondered if it would be enough to get her through the night.

"What I wouldn't give for a heater. But where would I plug it in? Wait a minute I wouldn't need to plug it if was portable….Why am I talking to myself?"

_Ron's eccentrics must be rubbing off me…hmmmmm_

"Hey Ghost of Christmas Past, Synthod…..I mean Erik…I want to apologize!" she shouted out.

A sharp breeze kicked up a pile of snow around her and suddenly Erik materialized out of thin air.

"That's more like it; you're finally acting like a chick. So what do you need a kiss goodbye?"

"Actually I've one more memory I'd like to see."

He sneered "why should I help you?"

She closed her eyes, inhaled exhaled, and then broke into the puppy dog pout "please just one favor for old time's sake."

"Alright since you asked so nicely I'll bend the rules a little. Just think about the memory and we'll be there."

She concentrated and they were instantly transported back into the past.

**Kim scanned the dark room "If I did it right, today should be the last day of Hanukah, just a little past a year ago."**

Ron's voice came from another room "Kim are you in here, I got your message…..where is everybody?"

"They all went out! Come in here!"

"So what was so urgent that I had to rush over for?"

Ron flicked on the light switch off the living room and what he saw caused his mouth to drop open. There was his girlfriend wearing a close fitting satin Santa Robe and a pair of white stockings

**Erik's eyes went wide** **"Now this is HOT! ….Ow" Erik grimaced in pain when he felt a sharp prick at the base of his neck.**

**He looked at Kim "what did you just do?"**

"**Knockout technique; standard procedure for all Global Justice agents." **

**Erik felt himself weaken "wait I didn't get to see…..this doesn't make any sense….I'm a freaking ghost!" he muttered before blacking out and falling to the ground.**

Kim smiled coyly "Well Ron the question of the night is, have you've been naughty or nice?"

"Oh I've been nice, really nice" he said quickly

She unbuttoned the Santa robe and let it fall to the ground revealing what appeared to be a mini night gown made entirely of festive gift wrapping paper.

Peeking from beneath the nightie was a red mesh boy shorts with a white lace trim. And to top it all off she had a red bow wrapped around her waist.

"Well if that's truly the case then you should come over and unwrap your Hanukkah gift."

"KP I'm not sure I'm following. What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want you….Ron Stoppable… to jingle bell rock me around this Christmas tree and give me a holy night."

"Kim, are you inviting me to engage in some merry measure? Because that would make me joyful and triumphant"

"I'm saying we make sure Santa isn't the only one who _comes_ on a special night."

Ron ran his hands under his chin "there's a "yule log" joke in here somewhere but I'm drawing a blank."

A mischievous gleam shone in Kim's eyes "don't worry because in a few seconds I'll be spreading…. some holiday joy."

Ron nodded "Ohhhh ok that one almost dropped me…Christmas innuendo…. I can now die without any regrets."

Kim produced a candy cane and licked it suggestively "are you sure about that?"

He almost chocked on his own breath "You're right, I can't die for another hour or two…..or three" he whispered as he closed the distance between them.

She pulled him tightly against her body, pressing herself into him, as he ran his fingers through her hair and hungrily kissed her exposed neck and chin.

Breathing heavily she let out a low growl. They kissed deeply, their passion mounted; he snatched the wrapping off her body. She then in turn gripped him tightly, raking her fingernails across his back……..

As the day dawned Kim awakened to find herself entombed. The drifting snow had packed tightly around her. Commanding all the strength she could muster she kicked and pushed herself out of the snow.

Panting loudly she forced herself to her feet, now caught in the middle of a howling snowstorm she lurched off in the direction of the mountain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her target, Cape Mountain grew larger as she continued marching into the driving snow.

Though she was moving at a decent pace, it felt like her blood was hiding from her extremities. Her nose and cheeks were already freezing and her skin continued to chill with every step. She wiggled her toes inside her shoes and decided that they were just about numb.

Time dragged on, minutes turned into hours but Kim pushed on until the afternoon. Feeling her strength being sapped from her body, she leaned against a snow covered log for support.

Without warning she heard a loud whoosh from behind her, she turned to see the air swirl onto itself and a portal materialized before her. Through this fantastic portal a being stepped forward.

"Rufus?"

"I am known as Rufus 3000 I come from the future." The rodent froze "actually, no since my past was altered, my present no longer exists; hence the future I come from can no longer exist, unless my present exists on a different time line from your future which is the current time line….. I come from a nonexistent future."

"Uh-huh isn't that a bit paradoxically?"

"Certainly"

A moment passed and Kim sniffed "very well, what's the sitch?"

"I am the Ghost of Christmas Present" The Molerat uttered proudly.

"But aren't you from the future?"

"A non existent future to be more specific"

"Right, non existent future yea I got that…..so…." she said with a bemused look on her face "and….?"

"Hick a Bick a Boo"

"Of course…..the good thing is I'm all about the weirdness….So Rufus 3000 where do we go from here?"

He moved aside offering a clear path to the portal "please step into the time stream."

She shrugged "why not?"

Not giving it any further thought Kim nonchalantly stepped into the portal and almost immediately stepped out of the other side.

"**Where are we?"**

"**Frost Miser's interrogation room" Rufus 3000 answered.**

"**I never saw any interrogation room"**

"**Maybe Frost Miser didn't believe you were worth interrogating" **

"**Wow, I feel somewhat rejected." **

**She looked around the dimly lit room with a table and a single chair in the center.**

"**The room is a bit clichéd and not really modern compared to the other villains. Eh you've seen one interrogation room you've seen them all."**

The door to the interrogation room swung open and a long nosed man all dress in blue shuffled into view.

"**Frost Miser!"**

"**His ice fortress fell a few hours ago; much to Frost Miser's displeasure Global Justice has foiled his schemes."**

"**Spankin, I guess I shouldn't have tried escaping."**

"**Actually if given the opportunity Frost Miser would have forced your cell to self destruct before Global Justice got to you"**

"**I'm going to go out on a limb and say that would have been a bad thing."**

"**Indeed"**

Two Global Justice Agents followed Frost Miser into the room, and they pushed him into the chair. One agent with dark sunglasses sat on the desktop facing the Frost Miser the other with blue goggles stood beside him.

Frost Miser's face puffed up and he stuck on his chest "what are you nitwits going to do send me to the _cooler_? I'm afraid my superior intellect has left me _cold_ to your threats."

The G.J agent smashed his fist against the table "shut up!"

Frost Miser's chest deflated

"We're going to ask the questions around here!"

The villain's head hung low "I can't believe I lost; my fame was _sleeting_."

"Where is she Frost Miser?"

"No I can't lose; my destiny is not yet fulfilled!"

"Why is he acting so _flaky_?" Said dark glasses

"I guess he's having a _meltdown_" goggles replied.

"Wait if I go to jail I'll lose my _slush_ fund! My henchman will be forced to live in _squall_or

"Money should be the least of your problems buddy. We want to know where you're hiding Kim Possible, and if you don't tell the truth I'm going to stick that chair you're sitting on where the sun don't shine" Dark glasses screamed.

"I'll have you know that could be any part of my body" Frost Miser replied indignantly "I don't care much for the sun and…."

"Shut up and answer the question or I'll have to get down to some serious_ ice_ kicking!"

"**Oh the puns" Kim groaned **

Frost Miser sank back in his seat "I suppose since the heat is on there's no reason to keep anymore secrets. Kim Possible is no more."

"What do you mean, she's no more?"

Frost Miser frowned "she's dead you simpleton. Yesterday she tried to escape in one of our fighter planes. I had my men shoot her out of the sky."

"Is he telling the truth?" dark glasses asked goggles.

"If the truth serum we secretly injected him with is working then yes. Whoops that was supposed to remain a secret."

"Let me do a quick check, Frost Miser what's your favorite band."

"That's a hard one I can' t decide between Guns & _Frozes_ or _Cold_Play."

"He's telling the truth alright"

"**I swear if I hear another pun……"**

"**Kimberly why don't we see what is happening behind the interrogation window?" **

**Kim and Rufus 3000 walked through the wall into the next room "I'll never get used to that." she remarked "Going through walls just feels creepy……Ron!"**

Ron was indeed in this room but he wasn't alone Dr. Director and a few other agents stood beside him.

"She must have been heading towards the outpost at Cape Mountain."

"Is there any chance that he is lying?" Dr. Director asked.

"Not likely, we dosed him up pretty good" an agent answered.

Ron walked away from the interrogation window to a corner of the room where he smashed his fist against the wall.

"I'll…... I'll"

"**Ron…."**

"You can't hurt him" Dr. Director stated "he's already surrendered"

"You're right, I don't have time to hurt him I've got to find Kim" His eyes burning with determination Ron charged out of the room.

"**Where's he going?" Kim asked **

"**Isn't it obvious, he's going to search for you?"**

Dr. Director turned to one of the agents "what are the chances of Kim surviving being shot down?"

"Not very good"

"That is better than most, she is Kim Possible after all."

"But even if she did survive, and made it out uninjured. A severe storm hit the area this morning. She'd be in the eye of the storm, we don't even know if she's wearing the proper gear to handle this weather."

"Can we search for her?"

"It'll take days for us to comb the entire area between the fortress and the outpost. I'm afraid by the time we find her it'll be too late."

Dr. Director reflected in silence her fist clenching at her side.

"You know if Stoppable goes out there he'll……"

"I know" she said "He won't wait for us to form a proper search party. I've got to talk to him."

"What if he doesn't listen?"

"Well then I want the rest of you to set your blasers to stun. We may have another fight in our hands." With that they marched out of the room.

"**They're going to stun him! They can't do that to Ron! After all we've done."**

"**It's for the best if he goes out alone he will die"**

"**But, but…" Kim stammered "Let's go after them, maybe I can reach Ron somehow, let him now I'm ok."**

**Rufus 3000 shook his head "I'm sorry but we have another engagement"**

"**What? What do you mean?" **

**He pointed to a new portal that had formed beside him.**

"**No way, I'm going to find Ron."**

"**I'm afraid you don't really have a choice in the matter" In a show of strength the futuristic molerat lifted Kim off the ground and slowly carried her towards the portal.**

"**Let me go, you stupid……naked….molerat" she sputtered.**

"**That is indeed what I am" he said before jumping back into the time stream. A moment later he dumped her none too gently onto the Possible couch.**

"**You….you…jerk."**

"**Your penchant for insults is only surpassed by your listening skills. I'm afraid to say we can only watch and listen, so as I said……**

"We didn't really have much of a choice."

"**Dad?"**

James Possible nodded to himself as he looked over the Christmas tree in the Possible living room. He had a satisfied grin on his face "I know we had some doubts about using a plastic tree since the boys melted our last one a few years ago but after last year's cricket fiasco I think we should go the plastic route from now on."

Anne leaned over and pecked him on the cheek "you can stop stressing over the tree now. The Stoppable's will be here……."

It was then that they heard the door bell.

"Speak of the devils. I'll get the door."

"Boys dinner time!" James Possible called out.

"**Ever since Ron and I became a couple, the Stoppable's have dropped in for dinner with us on Christmas Eve and we do likewise on the last day of Hanukkah. It's like we're one family now."**

"**Indeed."**

"**That's like the fifth time you've said that."**

By the time Rufus and Kim had entered the dining room the two families were sitting around the kitchen table, picking at assorted appetizers of walnuts, hazelnuts, pecans, and almonds.

Hanna Stoppable reached for a handful of walnuts. "Hey wait a minute where's Kim and big bro?"

"They went on a mission, duty calls" Tim replied with more than a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Tim" Anne scolded "though it's true we haven't seen or heard from Kim and Ron for a few days. I'm getting a bit worried."

"Ronald gave me a call awhile ago." Mr. Stoppable announced "He said everything was fine but he didn't stay on the line for long."

"**Ron and I should be here, with our family" Kim said solemnly "Enjoying the little time we have together. New Years Resolution Rufus 3K, less missions more fam' time."**

"**A good idea, but you'll have to make it **_**there**_** first."**

"I guess we'll have to start without them. Hopefully they'll make it in before morning."

**Kim watched over the jolly dinner with a smile on her face but deep regret in her heart. "I can't watch anymore..."**

"**Wait a minute there's more" Rufus 3000 told her. "The matriarchs are discussing something."**

**Kim noticed for the first time that the Mrs. Stoppable and her mother were whispering discreetly to each other from across the table. Then abruptly they both rose from the table and walked into the living room. **

"**Let's follow them."**

"I know I should have scolded Hanna for going through her brother's things however……" Overtly excited, Mrs. Stoppable took in a deep breath and tried to regain her composure.

"**What's got her so amped?"**

"Anyway I found this" she held up a tiny box "and I just had to tell someone."

"**That can't be what I think it is**" Kim and her mother said in unison.

"Do you think….?" Anne asked

"**Do you think…..?" Kim asked**

"No……."

"**No……."**

"It is isn't it?"

"**It is isn't it?"**

"Hurry open it!

"**Hurry open it!"**

Inside the jewelry box was a sparkling diamond ring. The lights twinkling off the Christmas tree and the glow from the fire seemed to illuminate the rings beauty.

Kim and her mother found that they were speechless and mesmerized by this perfect ring.

"Is that for Kim?"

"**Is that for me?"**

All three women in the room became overwhelmed by it all and they grew quite tearful.

Mrs. Stoppable grinned "I knew for a long time that Kim would be perfect for my Ron."

"I never pushed but I had always hoped" Anne agreed.

**Kim's eyes blazed emerald fire "Rufus 3K I want that ring. I've never wanted anything more in my life. I will have it!"**

"**Yes ma'am" **

**A third portal appeared beside them and Rufus 3000 saluted her "Hick a Bick a Boo"**

"**Right back at ya" Kim announced before jumping into the portal.**

Kim looked over her shoulder and realized that the log she was leaning on before was nowhere to be found.

_How far did I walk?_

With a banshee fury the blizzard struck. A deluge of snow accompanied by sixty mile per hour winds

Weakened by hunger and thirst Kim struggled into the teeth of the storm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As night drew near the snow continued swirling relentlessly. Kim began to doubt her instincts, was she still heading towards the mountain. Had she been drawn off course?

The withdrawal of blood from her body made her feel awkward and she shivered frequently, as the biting cold attacked her body. Kim stumbled forward and fell onto her face; she tried to rise only to fall again. Her enthusiasm prodding her own she crawled to all fours and sat down on the snow.

As she struggled for calmness, she found fear instead, a dull oppressive fear that washed over her body. Fear transformed into a blind panic, it wasn't about the ring, or the prospect of marriage anymore it was about life and death. She was cold and alone, and she would die like that.

Kim climbed to her feet, and she ran.

_If I run I can make it. I can make it._

And at the same time another thought crept into her head one that said she would never make it and that they wouldn't find her until the spring.

She floundered and plowed through the snow. Running was good; it was pumping blood through her body. She was feeling better; she was keeping the frost away, keeping it from invading her body from all sides.

And then she stumbled again. She attempted to regain her balance but she crumpled and pitched head first into the snow.

"I'm so tired" she muttered to herself when the drowsiness ht "So very tired maybe I….I should just go to sleep."

"Uh-uh-uh... I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Kim spit up some snow, a hooded figure in a dark robe approached and called out her name.

_Has death come for me?_

The mysterious specter reached for her "Kimberly Anne Possible if you fall asleep now you'll awaken in the next world."

The figure stopped, coughed and pulled down the hood, revealing a young woman who had long blond hair, with brownish red streaks and beautiful green eyes.

"Gah it's so stuffy in that hood." She looked down at Kim "I'm sure you don't need to hear about my heat related problems."

She tugged at her sleeve "but it's just this robe you know, it's massive and it doesn't really show off my tall, athletic body. If you've got it flaunt it, you know what I mean."

"Who are you?" Kim replied.

The woman nodded with a cute snort "oh my bad, let me help you up"

"No it's ok I'm fine."

"Trust me, the least I could do is carry _you_ for awhile. Heck I feel like I owe it you. I'm the G.C.F by the way."

"What?" Kim asked as she was helped to her feet

"The Ghost of Christmas Future duh, are you ready for your vision?"

"Bring it"

The G.C.F smiled "badical."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"**This cannot be Ron" Kim gasped**

Ron sauntered into the Stoppable living room in a drunken stupor. He looked horrible, as if he hadn't slept in days. His eyes were puffy, and he looked unkempt.

"Happy holidays, everyone" he proclaimed with venom before dropping onto the couch.

"**This is four years after you went to sleep. This is how d…...Ron will be around most of the holidays."**

"**This is horrible; his skin is yellow" **

"**Yeah it's like his liver's failing."**

Hannah entered the room and walked cautiously towards her brother "hey bro, it's the most wonderful time of the year. You have to be joyful you know."

Ron stared at his sister like she was mad "Joy? Han let me teach you something about life, there is no such thing as joy it's an illusion. Because whenever you get a taste of happiness, you can be sure it'll be torn away from you and you'll be left as a withering hulk of loneliness, anger and despair."

"**OK CUT" The G.C.F declared "I don't know about you m….Kimberly but that's all I can stands and I cant stands no more!" **

**She folded he arms across her chest "I've got a better idea, let's see how it'll be if you make it **_**there**_**." She wiggled her nose, nodded, and suddenly they were transported into a room of familiar faces. **

**G.G.F grinned brightly "Stoppable-Possible holiday fun, going strong fourteen years running." **

**Kim saw her grandmother crack her knuckles and set herself up in front of a piano.**

"**Nana is still up and about?"**

"**Shocked? Don't be, she's set on hitting the century mark" **

As Nana played an up-tempo number, a teen-aged Asian beauty stepped to the middle of the room, with a wireless microphone in her hand.

"Is that Hannah? She's gorgeous"

Hannah inhaled "_I don't want a lot for Christmas, there's just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is..." _she pointed at Kim_ "You_!"

Kim knew that she couldn't be seen but her heart jumped anyway. Suddenly a grownup version of Tim and Jim came up behind Hannah to harmonize in the background.

As he sang a little boy with auburn hand ran up to Tim and jumped into his arms.

"**If you haven't checked there are a couple of new faces here." G.C.F said**

Tim propped the child up on his shoulders and the boy pointed happily to a clapping woman on the other side of the room.

"Don't tell me that…."

"Tim's a devoted family man now…..Jim however……Remember to have a nice long talk with him about meaningful relationships. Because a few years from now he'll accidentally invite two of his current GF's to Grand…..your parents' anniversary and needless to say things will get ugly."

"_I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need, I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree, I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace_……."

"There go Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable."

Half expecting to see Ron's parent's Kim turned only to come face to face with herself; Ron stood beside her with an arm around her waist.

**Kim couldn't help but smile "we were always a good looking couple and I hate to brag but I'm looking pretty good for thirty five." **

"**If you want to see aging gracefully, check out your mom." **

**Kim peeked across the room and saw her mom and dad sitting beside the other Stoppables clapping happily along with Hannah.**

"**Mom doesn't look a day over forty" Kim said with amazement "how does she do it?" **

"**Hopefully, it's in the genes" G.C.F replied causing Kim to eye her curiously. **

"_Oh I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true, baby all I want for Christmas is... You!"_

Hannah finished on a high note and bowed when the cheers came.

"Great job Han" Ron clapped "but do you think a mini skirt is proper holiday attire."

Hannah looked down at her clothes "its green isn't it?"

"I'm just saying it's a little short, that's all. It's just something to think about."

Hannah smiled and waved her hands in the air dismissively "all I want for Christmas is a less strict big bro."

The room broke out into laughter.

**Kim sighed happily "See this is what's it's all about"**

"**New faces ahoy" The ghost of Christmas Future pointed to a boy at the doorway. The handsome boy had messy auburn hair, freckles and blue eyes**.

"**I feel like I know him." Kim stated **

"**You should that's your first born……."**

There came another new arrival a pretty girl, with brownish red hair, blue eyes, slim build and freckles on both sides of her cheeks.

"……**..By the five minutes"**

"**Fraternal Twins?" Kim inquired**

"**A little predictable I know but two is twice as fun as one I always say. Say hello to Jay and Judy Stoppable."**

**Kim found that she was on the verge tears "These are my kids, our kids……Ron and I." **

**Upon closer inspection Judy's face contrasted all the other faces in the room. Judy whispered something to Jay and then shuffled off to the far side of the room with a cloud of depression following her.**

"**What's wrong with her?" Kim asked G.C.F**

"**Let's find out, shall we?"**

**They followed Jay who had made a beeline for his parents. **

"Judy's depressed" he told them.

"What why?" Kim asked.

Jay rolled his eyes "It's a boy."

"A boy? What boy?" Ron and James Possible (who happened to overhear) sputtered at the same.

Kim and Anne gave their husbands their own version of the "don't start" look.

"You didn't hear this from me but he dumped her over the phone a few hours ago and now she hates Christmas and Hanukah." Jay said.

"She's only thirteen" Ron said.

"I agree with Ronald" James nodded

They both settled down when they received a more threatening look than "don't start" from their respective wives.

"I've got an idea, Kim I'm running scenario 146" Ron stood up, made his way towards Nana, and started conversing with the elder Possible.

Kim in turn got up and walked towards her daughter.

"Sweetie what's the matter?"

"Nothing" Judy frowned "I just hate the holidays that's all."

"But you used to love them right"

"Well now I hate them….'

"Alright folks settle down" Ron shouted from the middle of the room. The microphone whined as he placed it close to his lips. "Nana and I are pleased to present you with a new song, it's a little strange for this time of year but it's dedicated to a very special person"

He then winked at his daughter.

"What's dad doing?"

"He's trying to cheer you up sweetie"

"But I didn't ask to be cheered up" Judy whined.

"That's not going to stop someone like your father."

"Why not?"

"Because he loves you"

"Then tell him to stop."

"I won't"

"Why not?"

"Because I love you too" Kim smirked.

When the piano kicked in Ron closed his eyes "_Hey, Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

Nana joined in as she played "_Hey, Jude, don't be afraid. You were made to go out and get her, the minute you let her under your skin. Then you begin to make it better."_

Anne and James Possible added their voice to the mix "_And any time you feel the pain, hey, Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. Well don't you know that its a fool who plays it cool. By making his world a little colder."_

Judy shook her head "This is not even a Christmas carol! It has nothing to do with Christmas or the Hanukkah"

"It doesn't have to be a song about the holidays, as long as it brings the family together then its fine. That's what the holidays are about spending time and having fun with your loved ones."

Hannah and the rest of the Stoppable's now stood beside Ron "_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain, don't carry the world upon your shoulders. For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool, by making his world a little colder_."

Jim jumped in and so did Tim and his family "_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin, and you're waiting for someone to perform with. And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do, the movement you need is on your shoulder_!"

Jay jumped to his feet and sung a long and Kim finally lent her voice to the chorus "_Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her under your skin, Then you'll begin to make it, better….._"

_BETTER,_

_BETTER,_

_BETTER,_

_BETTER,_

_BETTER,_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The room seemed to shake as everyone hit the high note at the same time

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, HEY JUDE!

Then the two families broke into a spontaneous bout of clapping and dancing.

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, HEY JUDE!

Ron danced his way towards his wife and daughter "Judy, Judy, Judy, Judy. Judy. Judy"

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, HEY JUDE!

Judy attempted to suppress a smile "you guys are so lame"

Kim held out a hand to her daughter "ok come on then a family that's lame together, stays together."

Judy rolled her eyes and flicked her hair away from her eyes. Then with a smile on her face she took her mother's hand.

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, HEY JUDE!

"Take a load off baby, take a load off baby and put it back on me!" Ron sang.

"**Ah that was so corny" G.C.F said as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. "Oh I'm tearing; it's just that I love everyone so much."**

"**Ah, I knew it. You're my daughter too aren't you? I could feel it from the very beginning" Kim stated **

**G.C.F blew her nose into her sleeve "Uh-huh" she sniffed.**

"**But where are you? I don't see you anywhere."**

"**Oh I'm here alright" G.C.F gestured towards Ron and Kim as they danced together **

Kim pulled him close so she could whisper something into his ear. Then she removed the hand he hand on her back and placed it on her belly.

NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, NA, HEY JUDE!

Ron appeared puzzled at first before holding up three fingers. Kim then nodded happily. A flash of excitement came over his face; he slipped both arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground. Then they twirled into the middle of the room

"**I'm dad's all time favorite Christmas gift."**

"**I know now, there's no way I can fail, no freaking way. I have to make it no matter what."**

**Awestruck by her mother's grim determination G.C. F grinned proudly "you better do it or I won't be able to become the first woman on Mars. **

"**You're going to be an astronaut?"**

"**Whoops your aren't supposed to know about that"**

**She wiggled her fingers before Kim's face "ooooo, forget, forget, I mean no don't forget, remember, remember everything except the Mars bit oooooo"**

"**I don't think there is any doubt that you're Ron's daughter. G.C.F I need to get back." **

"**Of course" G.C.F put both hands on Kim's shoulders "don't worry about it, just make it **_**there**_** and dad will do the rest. He has your back never forget that."**

"**Hey I never learned your name."**

**G.C.F stuck out her tongue in a teasing but playful manner "come on now we don't want to spoil all the surprises."**

**She wiggled her nose and bobbed her head. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the next few hours she fell frequently. At one point after falling once she collapsed three times trying to stand.

Now she was starting to experience pain in both hands

She had regrettably used up all her matches on the last fire. But that didn't matter anyway because her fingers could barely move now; she wouldn't be able to build a fire.

Sometimes she slowed to a walk but the fear of freezing made her quicken her pace. No it was not just the fear of freezing that pushed her it was more than that.

There was much more than her life on the line.

She ran blindly, a mix of fear and determination coursing through her body. Though crippled with exhaustion and a numbed mind she was determined not to quit.

And then it happened

She felt the give under her foot and felt the crackle of snow hidden ice-skin. It was a natural trap; hidden pools of water under a thing layer of ice covered by snow. She tried to quickly back away but before she could take another step she plunged through the ice.

The immediate cold was excruciating, and unimaginable. Her body was temporarily paralyzed.

When Kim finally regained her senses she willed her legs to kick, and for her arms to move.

Gasping loudly she broke the surface "Ron, Ron I'm here!" she screamed

She tried to pull herself onto a shelf of ice the thin sheet collapsed under her.

"Ron I'm here! I'm HERE!" she continued to shout as she sank into the dark water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The large Global Justice dual track snowmobile lumbered through the snow. Inside Dr. Director sat behind the wheel and another agent sat on the passenger side.

The agent turned towards Ron who sat in the back resting his head against the window, his face one of quiet reflection.

"What are you doing?"

"Meditating" Ron answered "if you can concentrate enough you can greatly heighten all your senses."

"Monkey Fu thing, right?"

Ron lifted his head off the window "listen we're both trying to save Kim here, do my hands and feet have to be cuffed."

"Yes, they do or else you'll run off into the blizzard again. And let's not forget you injured seven agents and you almost broke my arm."

"Frank I already apologized for that."

"It still stings Stoppable!"

"You guys were shooting at me!"

"With stun rays!"

"You ambushed me!"

"It still stings!"

"Alright, everybody calm down" Dr. Director ordered

"Guys look I know this snowmobile can move faster than me in the snow, and I know it can detect heat signatures. Obviously my best shot at finding Kim is in here, I'm not going anywhere."

"He's makes a good point Frank, let him loose."

"But….."

"That's an order, besides if he _really_ wanted to get out he could have snapped them off already"

Frank begrudgingly removed Ron's restraints "So much for Global Justice not giving Team Possible any special treatment."

Dr. Director chuckled at Frank's snide comment, as Ron massaged his sore hands and feet.

He paused "did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Dr. Director told him

"I didn't hear anything either" Frank added

His body started to twitch as if he had been holding his breath for over two minutes. "Kim I heard her, I know I did"

Dr. Director exchanged glances with Frank "that's impossible it's a whirlwind of snow outside and more importantly, I'm not reading any heat signatures for miles."

Ron leaned back into his seat and concentrated "I can feel her, she's there, and she's calling me" he made a move to get out of his seat.

"Where do you think you're going?" Frank reached for him.

Ron grabbed him by both wrists "I'm really sorry about this"

"Oh no not again"

The snowmobile swerved from left to right in the snow before coming to an abrupt stop. The side door banged open and Frank flew past the doorway and landed on the ground with a loud thump, immediately afterward Ron sprinted out of the vehicle and into the blinding snow.

Dizzy, Dr. Director toppled out of the snowmobile and fell to the ground. Lying on her stomach she pulled out her blaser. Steadying her aim she managed to find an ideal shot of Ron's back.

Seconds away from pulling the trigger she hesitated and Ron vanished behind a curtain of snow.

Dr. Director rolled onto her back and sighed "Let's see if Team Possible has anymore miracles left in them."

Ron dashed across the field of deep snow his G. J body suit barely protecting him from the icy storm. Caught in a wild run, he tripped and tumbled down a large snow bank and landed at the edge of a frozen lake. He lifted himself out of the snow; the thought of Kim's discovery had firmly implanted itself in his mind and pushed him forward.

Moving forward his eyes landed on a hole in the ice, roughly six feet in the diameter, as he approached the hole even in the darkness it was evident that there were air bubbles breaking the surface of the water.

He jumped in without a second thought.

The intense cold sent a numbing shock through his system and stole his breath. Fifteen seconds passed before he could regain control over his emotions and determination.

He dived into the depths, and swam vigorously into the darkness. He couldn't see but he could feel.

_She's there, she has to be there._

He lashed his hands out instinctively and felt her slender hands grasping at him. He reached out and pulled her close. With Kim in tow he ascended towards the surface.

Once at the surface he reached down grabbed her by the waist and hauled her up over the edge, onto the ice. Ron pulled himself out of the water and rushed to Kim's side.

Her face was pale and to his horror she had stopped breathing. He let out a sigh of relief when he found a pulse and he pushed on her chest until she spit out water.

Fully conscious Kim started crying and coughing. "Ron…"

"Shh, it's alright," He said soothingly. She collapsed into his arms and he lifted her dripping body off the ground.

He started off in the direction he had come from "I found her, I found her!"

"Did you hear that Frank?" Dr. Director asked as she slid behind the wheel.

"I did, it sounds likes shouting….you don't think….?"

"Yep, push the heater up to the maximum. I want it be like a sauna in here, before they arrive

Ron picked up the pace when he caught sight of the snowmobile "Don't worry Kim first I've got to get you out of the cold KP, and then I'm going to get you out of those wet clothes"

"I love it when you talk dirty to me" she said softly

Eyes glistening with tears he laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Christmas Morning:**

Kim's eyed fluttered open, and she gazed into the Ron's eyes. Or his eyelids, seeing how he was sleeping peacefully beside her with his arm wrapped around body. She was being warmed by his body and the thermal blanket that covered them.

_It doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_The lights are turned way down low_

_Let is snow, let it snow, let it snow_

Moving carefully not to awaken him she sat up and looked around. Even though the portable radio in the corner of the room was on she could still hear the dull roar of plane engines. Sunlight was pouring through the only window in the room and the way the snow was blowing swiftly outside, she could tell they were in the air. As far as she knew they were currently in the private cabin of a GJ plane, most likely on its way to Middleton.

It was snowing outside, and she was inside warm, safe and happy. It was beginning to feel a lot like Christmas.

She felt him stir beside her "merry Christmas KP"

She lay back down and nestled into his warm embrace "I can really get used to this"

"Get used to what? Getting lost in Alaska?"

"No, I mean waking up next to you on Christmas morning."

"Oh"

_When we finally kiss goodnight_

_How I hate going out in the storm_

_But if you really hold me tight_

_All the way home I'll be warm_

He closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them "so I guess I might as well ask…."

"The answer is yes."

"Wait you don't even know what I'm going to ask"

"I do."

"How?" he said incredulously

"Does it matter the answer is yes."

_Oh, it doesn't show signs of stopping_

_And I've brought some corn for popping_

_Oh the lights are turned way down low_

_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow_

_OH... let it snow_

"No I guess it doesn't really matter, just as long as you know what you're getting yourself into."

"Oh I've got an idea" she leaned in and gave him a tender kiss "I've got a really good idea."

_The fire is slowly dying_

_And my dear I'm still goodbye-ing_

_As long you love me so_

_Let it snow, Let it Snow, Let it snow…_

"Hold on a sec" she snatched one of her snow shoes off the ground, and sent it flying towards the radio

_Let it sn..._

The radio clattered to the floor and went silent.

"Ron what do you think of this new tradition, Christmas in the Bahamas."

* * *

A/N Ok so yes it's not the most original story I did kind of rip off "A Very Possible Christmas" and a Christmas Carol among other things and it might not make much sense in the long run, probably has some scientific inaccuracies BUT it was fun wasn't it? It had everything, smut, drama, suspense, romance, a couple of laughs. What more do you want from a Christmas story? 

Well lay your critiques on me folks...I can take it. Positive or negative feedback is always good.

Oh "Hey Jude" is a great song by the Beatles


End file.
